fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Delion Enira
Personality Délion is quite polite and soft-spoken, but he's not afraid to become more aggressive when the situation demands it. As a kid, he was much more energetic, but after The King went mad and put a curse on him, Délion became much more tired and reserved. Despite being whittled down by The King's emotional and physical abuse over the years, he's kept a lot of his resolve. Description Délion has a tall, lean humanoid build with a prominent chest and long, lanky limbs. He has seven gills covering his neck and torso and four sets of fins (although only two sets of fins are actively let out) as well as webbed feet and hands. He also has fair skin, white hair, and dark eyes. His normal attire consists of a polo with a dark teal torso and lighter teal sleeves, and a cyan undershirt, paired with an even darker teal leggings that let out his leg fins. He doesn't normally wear any shoes. The padding on his elbows and legs can open up to reveal his remaining fins. He also carries with him a large jug made of Hawtrian marble strapped to his back, and a magical amulet. Délion speaks in a proper british accent, which rarely breaks monotone. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Martial Arts' - Délion had gone under rigorous and brutal training by his father in Hawtria's traditional Hawtiran martial arts, which takes advantage of both land and water. He uses this in tandem with his hydrokinesis. *'Es'khra Vemedian Physiology' - Vemedians as a species are highly adaptive to their environemnt, and so his kingdom is filled with a variety of Vemedians suited to the semi-aquatic lifestyle. Délion himself possesses both gills and lungs, using either depending on the terrain; when on land, he closes his gills, and when in water, he closes his nostrils. He also has a large range of motion and control regarding his fins, able to fully retract them or puff them out if needed. Lastly, his webbed feet and hands also allow him to travel through the water with ease. *'Link to Magic Crystals' - All Vemedians are able to sense the energy that comes off of magic crystals, and are able to utilise them very easily compared to non-Vemedians. Some people are able to detect and use certain types of crystals better than others, however. In this case, Délion is the most attuned to Water Crystals. Powers *'Hydrokinesis' - Seemingly based on innate magical ability, Délion can control water. The maximum range is about his line of sight, and the most amount of it he's controlled is a medium-sized lake worth of water. He can compress water to control its density. With the use of Water Crystals, this ability is much more powerful. **'Cryokinesis' - Délion is able to control ice to some extent, but it's much easier for him if it's in liquid form. **'Atmokinesis' - Similarily, Délion has some control over evaporated water. *'Water Generation' - Besides controlling water, Délion can also create water out of thin air. Normally, this would be a very advanced magical technique in conventional Vemedian sorcery, but as his magic isn't crystal-based the rules seem to be different. *'Other Elemental Magic' - Délion can tap into any magic crystal to perform magic of a different elemental power, but as he lacks the training to tap into crystals that aren't water-attuned, he can only manage to perform weak spells with them. Paraphernalia *'Waterproof Suit' - Délion attire is made of Water Crystal-infused fabrics that are made for aquatic use. Instead of buttons, his polo is fastened together with hook and loop fastener. Additionally, there are various slits around his elbows and legs that can open up to let out his fins. *'The Jug' - Aptly named by Délion himself, The Jug is made of precious Hawtrian marble, which is slightly less harder than diamond. He uses it to store the water that he uses in combat, and frequently as a blunt weapon. *'Gwinndol's Amulet' - An enchanted amulet given to him by the notorious Witch Supreme Gwinndol, it allows him to trap some of his pain into it and use it to inflict pain onto others. While it's mostly used to dull the pain of his father's curse, sometimes he uses it for offensive purposes. The amulet can also be used to form a communication link between him and Gwinndol. Gallery Delion.png|Délion old official art. DelionV2.png|Délion's second iteration. Delionsketch ziegs.png|Délion by Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Asexual Characters Category:Princes